Her Crimes
by battygirl123
Summary: AU Hermione has done something awful, something she wishes she could take back. Unfortunately for her, there is no going back and she must live with the consequences. R&R please


I gaze up to look into his clear silver eyes (the eyes that are normally filled with warmth and laughter are now cold and harsh) and whisper with torment, "Must I say it out loud? You know I am guilty, I know I am guilty, but is it necessary for the whole world to grasp the depth of my betrayal? Can I not leave this world with a shred of dignity? Is that too much to ask?" The cell I am locked in seems to get only more oppressive as I await his answer. Water drips from the ceiling onto the rusting metal bars that make up this dungeon I am imprisoned in. I still wait for him to reply, to speak to me after weeks of silence, and, after a pause, he does so.

"Yes, it is too much to ask," he replies as if we are talking about the state of the weather, not my impending execution. "You deserve no dignity for what you've done. I hope you rot in hell you traitorous bitch." His words become louder and louder until he is almost screaming at me. Shaking with repressed rage, he turns around to leave and states, "Tomorrow you will face your sins and plead guilty to your crimes in front of the whole kingdom. You will lose your pride, your image, your respect. Then you will be executed for crimes against the crown." He says these last words with the cool demeanor of a perfect stranger. Seemingly he can forget who he is speaking to if he does not look at me. Gone is the man I have come to love with my heart and soul. Instead in his place is a cold man who cannot wait until I am gone from this world.

My heart breaks farther as I realize this fact. I look up again only to find that he is gone from my view. The rest of his words slowly seep into my awareness and I feel myself go cold all over. "Tomorrow," he had said. I would die as a criminal the very next day. Panic quickly over took my thoughts. 'So soon. So very, very soon.' My breath came faster and faster until I could not breathe at all. Black spots sparkle in front of my eyes as I try to come to terms with my quickly approaching death. 'Would it hurt?' I catch myself thinking. With that last deliberation, the blackness engulfs me completely.

I am awoken early the next day by two guards. They would be escorting me to the courtroom in a few minutes, they say, and if I wantto get ready now would be the time. I walk as if in a daze, so little am I paying attention. As I ease into consciousness, I realize that I have somehow managed to sit down in my seat. The judge is saying things, things that I do not understand at first. His words blend together until finally I am able to recognize them again. "…how to do you plead to the afore mentioned crimes?" he asks

Knowing that this is the moment that will seal my fate, I respond with no hesitation whatsoever, "Guilty, your honor. I plead guilty to all of the previously stated wrongdoings." Fear has left my body, knowing that it has no place in this transaction of words. "If I may, your honor?" I ask, acceptance numbing all other emotions. He nods so I turn to the crowd that has gathered to hear my sentencing and begin the soliloquy I have had prepared for months, "Ladies and gentlemen, you have gathered here today to hear my side of the story for surly what is being said about me is not true, right? No it is correct in any manner of speaking. I have done all the deeds accused of me. Standing before you today, I am not asking for forgiveness for I need not that where I am going. But, instead, I would like to ask you to listen to me as I say these carefully thought out words. We are all but human in nature and we all have faults. My faults are mine and mine only. If…" my voice breaks slightly on the next few words, "If I must die because of them then I must. I am obligated as a subject of his majesty's kingdom to follow his laws. If the punishment of not doing so is death, who am I to question our fearless leader? I am sorry though that the events I set in motion caused the things they did. I alone must repent those actions. Goodbye to all those of you who came to support me in my time of need. I truly am grateful. Thank you all so very much."

I end my speech and turn back to the judge who seems unaffected by my words, "Very well then, for crimes against the crowns, you are sentenced to execution by hanging at the start of sunset today, Ms. Granger."

My world shifts in to focus and off its' axis at the same time. 'I am going to die.'

**A.N. **So hi! This is my first chapter fic. That was the prologue, obviously, and from now on the story will start a few months back and work its way up to her imprisonment. I would greatly appreciate any advice or constructive criticism. If you see any errors, be sure to point them out. I should have the next chapter out fairly soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
